


Death Resolution to Of One People, will contain major character death, very painful, consider carefully before reading

by Mmjohns



Series: Of One People [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa death, F/F, F/M, Jroth monster ending, Linctavia Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Polis runs red with blood, Ranya Death, death of all main characters, so so painful, triggers like crazy, wedding death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once said I would never act as brutally as a jroth monster and slay my characters in such a meaningless horrible way and alas I once more find myself at a crossroads, I have but two ways to end this happily, or murderously, I have decided to post both options, the murderous jroth version will be listed here as part 2 of this series, it will be tagged as far as possible and listed as a registered viewer only work. For anyone who sufferd from the death of lexa I highly suggest you do not read it. I understand the pain that the meaningless death of a character can cause I myself couldn’t watch the episode for about three weeks, instead choosing to go back into earlier seasons and shield myself there. It is this that makes me urge so strongly, if this is going to trigger you in any way, if this is going to bring up feelings of saddness you`d rather not confront please do not read it, I will not be offended. your mental health comes first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Resolution to Of One People, will contain major character death, very painful, consider carefully before reading

**Author's Note:**

> Final Warning Final Warning Final Warning  
> this is the death version, for any and all who do not want to witness the main characters die in a brutal way, do not read, this is specifically written to build up happiness until the point where it dashes all hopes and ends in death. if you are going to be triggered please do not read it. that being said if you do read it please keep any comments civil, anon comments are disabled, and comment moderation will be in full effect but that does not mean i like getting hate mail in my inbox. i know there will be some who say im worse than the Jroth Monster but know this, i only wrote this for those select few, who want to see such an ending, i am merely attempting to fill a niche, do not take me writing this ending as me condoning it, the episode ate away at me and the only reason ive even written this is because i know there are some people who will want to read it. so please keep it civil. that being said thoughts are always appreciated

The next few months were relatively quiet for the coalition, allowing the people to focus on rebuilding their civilisation, in a time of peace it was decided that so many warriors were not needed, and many of the gonakru were disbanded, leaving only small peacekeeping forces behind to patrol against bandits. Many of the people were taking up new skills, the Skaikru were teaching the clans to heal, to harden themselves against disease and injury. The Flowkru were building ships and exploring the newly opened world, making contact with previously unknown civilisations in the north and south, even going so far as to cross the great ocean to a place the old world called Africa encountering many tribes there and beginning trade. In Polis though many were focused on the upcoming weddings of the two Heda twins, it had been decided by the twins and their mates that their bonding ceremony should be combined, they had lived their entire lives together after all why change now. The people were pleased beyond belief; they had once upon a time missed out on seeing the wedding of Heda and Wanheda so were especially excited to witness the wedding of their progeny.  
   
Throughout Polis, merchants and storekeepers readied their shops, in preparation for the week-long celebration that would follow. Children and their parents draped the streets in colourful banners, from all around the 12 clans riders made their way into the city, so many were they that camps had to be erected outside the city walls just to house them. The pubs and taverns were overflowing with revellers as the day approached until finally, the day of the ceremony arrived.  
   
The day of the ceremony was like none they had ever seen. The sky was the clearest blue, the sun shining down causing the world around them to glow with its contained natural beauty. In the middle of the largest plaza in the city stood a large and well-built dais; a pair of arches standing side by side under the sun, covered with creeping vines and blooming flowers. Under the arches stood the twins and their mates, from the sides, looked on their proud parents, Lexa and Clarke donning their finest armours, even Raven and Anya had managed to drag out their finest clothes for their daughters big day. Across from them stood Luna and her mate, draped in the finest leathers the Flowkru could offer they glimmered in the sunlight as it reflected off their scaled hides. But nothing could detract from the young lovers in front of them, the twins bearing sashes of the Heir Heda, their mates in the finery of the old world cut only by the sashes that marked them as mates to Heir Heda.  
   
   
The ceremony was as short as it was beautiful, before the entire crowd, the mates stood their hands bound together by a pristine white band as they swore to care for each other in this life and the next, as they swore their souls would always find each other. They all drink from the ceremonial cups the wine symbolising the blood of their people and sealing the eternal bond between them. As the newly wedded mates step forward, the crowd lets forth near unending applause and cheers. Eventually, though they stop and a grand dining table is brought forth, amongst all present tumblers of wine are spread that a toast might be made.  
   
Lexa and Clarke step forward, as they look at their pups and their mates a tear spills from Lexas eye as she says "this is a day I never thought would come, a day where I am blessed to see my children bonded eternally to their mates. As many of you know Heda`s did not live long before me, I am actually the longest living Heda in history. I owe that to my beautiful mate Clarke, and the beautiful children she has gifted me with, without them I would be lost, without them, I would have perished long ago. It is this that makes me so happy, to see my children stood side by side with their mates, knowing that now they can enjoy the same happiness I have. I wish them every happiness for the future." she raises her tumbler and all around them follow suit "to Jake, Costia and their mates, long may they live, long may they love."  
   
"long may they live" echo back the crowd as they throw back their tumblers.  
   
The crowd cheers and the celebration begins, all around them the people dance in the streets, overcome by the beauty of the day. As they look around, they see their friends enjoying themselves as they dance and joke, as they make the most of such a beautiful occasion. Lexa can't help but look at her beautiful mate her smile stretching across her face as she sees Clarke practically vibrating with happiness.  
As she stands there beside her, she says "I meant what I said ai hodness, this is all because of you, without you none of this happiness, this joy, I feel would be possible."  
   
"Shut up and kiss me, Lex," Clarke says pressing their lips together  
   
   
When their lips part the smile on Lexa`s face couldn’t be wider until she starts to feel a burning sensation in her throat and chest.  
   
She lets out a racking cough and is surprised when a blot of blood lands at her feet, in shock she looks at her mate only to watch as tears of blood leak from her eyes. At the table, Raven and Anya sit side by side holding each other tightly in their arms as blood pours from their noses and weeps from their eyes. Then Lexa sees her children collapsed on the floor, the looks on their faces pained as their unseeing eyes look into the distance their mates lying beside them. The sob she lets go quickly turns into a cough as blood pours from her mouth her vision quickly becoming clouded as blood seeps from her eyes. In the last moments, she looks out to see her mate collapsed at her side a pool of blood beneath her. She falls to the ground beside her and just as she is about to pass that intangible barrier between life and death she hears a voice, a voice she thought she would never hear again.  
   
The voice that had taken 400 of her warriors looms over her and the final words she hears are "you missed, and now you pay the price." and all around them the streets of Polis flow red with blood  
 


End file.
